The Wedding Present
by LondonRose98
Summary: Lucy stayed behind after the end of the voyage because she had fallen in love with Caspian. This is Two years later when they are getting married. (Lucy was 17 in VDT and Caspian was 20)


**Chronicles of Narnia One-Shot**

**Title: Wedding Present**

**Paring: Lucy and Caspian**

**Summary: Lucy stayed behind after the end of the voyage because she had fallen in love with Caspian. This is Two years later when they are getting married. (Lucy was 17 in VDT and Caspian was 20)**

**A.N. this has been in my head all day and to want to write it out. Line placing got messed up sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. C.S. Lewis does. **

* * *

**Lucy POV**

"Come on Lucy, we must get you ready for your big day today." My lady's maid, Ryann said as she pulled my covers back from me no matter how much I wanted to sleep. Then what she said registered in my mind.

I sat up rod straight. "MY WEDDING DAY! OH MY ASLAN!" I shouted. I knew that if Ryann had not known me that she would have jumped, but she knew me. She was by best friend (other than Caspian). She was only two years older than me and reminded me a lot of Susan.

Susan.

Peter.

Edmund.

And even Eustace.

I had known I would miss them when I made the decision to stay but I knew that the longing in my heart for my true love would just have made me miserable. So I had to choose. I never mention to Caspian that I missed them but I think he knew. Oh what am I saying? Of course he knew no one knew me better than Caspian. Except maybe Aslan.

But sometimes I wish I could see them.

* * *

**Aslan POV**

I chuckled as I heard Lucy's thought. Little did she know that I was breaking many rules to grant my dearest one her wish. I would not usually do this but… as much as I love everyone equally Lucy had always had an extra spot. Not that I would admit it, I was the almighty (or so they call me) Aslan and I was not to have favorites.

I had arrived at the castle. I was performing the marriage ceremony. I quickly made my way to the High Kings chambers . It was where Caspian was getting ready and where I was bring the four visitors in to.

I felt bad bring them into this world only for a day but I had offered them a chance to stay knowing that I would have to when it came down to Lucy. They had all declined. Well except Eustace, he still had time to return to Narnia. They had all known that they belonged in their world and could survive with coming back to Narnia.

I walked into Caspian's chambers and within a second everybody in the room noticed me. They all tried to bow but I said, as usual

"No need to bow to me. Especially on a happy day like this." I rumbled out in my deep voice. I looked at Caspian and he nodded. He was the one who had asked this of me. He had seen how much the love of his life missed her family and knew that I might be able to fulfill her wish.

"Everybody out except Drinian and Trumpkin. Just for a few minutes, you will be able to return in a moment." He called out nicely to all the people in the room. They looked confused for a moment then decided to let it go and leave.

Drinian and Trumpkin looked more confused as to why they were asked to stay but then shrugged. Something they had picked up from staying around the Valiant Queen for so long.

"I noticed that Lucy missed something and I decided to go and ask Aslan if there was anything he could do about it. And am I correct to assume that you can, Aslan?" Caspian said.

"I am. But know I should not do this, and I would not if it were someone else but this is for Lucy." I rumbled out. "Come gather around this wardrobe."

After they did I brought up the next point. "Now I have caught them at a time where they are all in the same room alone but one of you needs to go in and make them follow you. I'm sorry Caspian, I know that you would want to go but it must be the smallest person we have. So it must be Trumpkin."

"What exactly am I supposed to be getting, Caspian did not say? Trumpkin asked gruffly.

"Oh yes I'm sorry. You are to get King Peter, King Edmund, Queen Susan, and Lord Eustace." I explained.

**(A.N. I know that Eustace is not a lord but I wanted to make him something. Instead of just the cousin.) **

Trumpkin and Drinian's eyes widen, before they looked at Caspian. Pride in their eyes. I knew they would never have expected that.

"Alright. So what do I have to do?" Trumpkin asked.

"You will walk in to this wardrobe and go as far as you can. It will act as a gate way to England. You will end up coming out of a wardrobe in the room that they are in. there is no danger so do not be afraid and just say that you are bringing them here for the day because of a wish made." I explained.

"Alright."

He headed for the wardrobe and turned around and said "See you guys in a few." Before walking straight in.

* * *

**Trumpkin POV**

I would have never guessed that I would be walking in a wardrobe between the worlds. But it was for Lucy and who wouldn't do anything for her. She is the sweetest, most selfless girl in all of Narnia. And probably in her world as well. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I hadn't seen the end of the full wardrobe.

Thunk.

That was the sound of my head hitting the wardrobe. I heard a hush fall over the room and knew better. I had better show myself before I get myself hurt by the kings, queen, and lord.

"Relax!" I shouted in old Narnia, a language known by few anymore. I knew that the kings and queen would understand though I wasn't sure about the lord. I pushed out on the doors and fell out. Not very soldier like. Basically I feel on my face.

"Ouch. I'm spending too much time with clumsy Queens." I grumbled as I pulled myself up and stood at my full height.

"Trumpkin!" I heard what sounded like an older version of Edmund say shocked.

**Edmund POV**

* * *

It had been ten years.

Ten years since I left my little sister alone in Narnia.

I missed her but I knew that she was happy. And that she would be taken care of by Caspian. Huh. I laughed my head and they thought nobody knew. The whole crew saw the secret looks they would share and the brief touches when they thought nobody was looking. Hell even Eustace saw it and he was a dragon for most of the trip. I knew they were in love and I also knew that was part of the reason she had chosen to stay. And I had to say I was happy for her.

When Eustace and I had returned we found that Aslan had put some sort of mist over people's eyes making them think that Lucy was in America with our parents and Susan. Apparently she was supposed to come back in a few weeks to go back to school and mother, father, and Susan would stay for a while. Then the ship she was supposed to return on was lost at sea. I had written letters to Peter and Susan when I had discovered the mist knowing that they could see through it and would be worried. They were simple letter ones that you would have previous knowledge about to understand. No one knew about Narnia and we wanted it to stay like that.

_'She decided to stay.'_

That was it. I didn't want to tell them about Caspian and Lucy. I knew that it wasn't my job to tell them and if they were to ever know then they would find out. It may have been rude but it was what I thought was right.

Now ten years later, here we are. Eustace has not returned yet but he still holds hope. Knowing that he will be needed sometime.

After time everyone moved on. Peter is married to a girl he met at the Professors named Lillian. Susan married a nice man from America named Brian. Eustace is still with his long-term girlfriend named Jill; he met her after we had returned. And me. I'm married to a young woman named Alice. We were made for each other almost never apart. Except today.

Today was one of the monthly annual days that my siblings, Eustace, and I spend together. After we had all returned from our little adventures we had decided that while we missed Lucy, we would keep her here with us by talking about Narnia and just hanging out altogether. We think she would be filled with pride at her family.

We were all talking and laughing until we heard a loud thunk. We all went on to high alert. Being in the middle of wars (even if they were decades ago) does that to you. Our families didn't question it anymore. They just took it as a trait we had now.

The next thing we heard surprised Peter, Susan, and I. Eustace not so much because he had not learned Old Narnian. It was a voice telling us to relax. In Old Narnian. We took a breath but didn't relax our positions – Eustace coping our example. I knew he recognized it as Old Narnian we had spoken it around him enough to recognize but he never understood it at all. Or spoke.

The next thing that happened made us all stand up quickly. It was small male body falling out of the wardrobe. It mumbled something about clumsy queens as it stood up. It was then that I recognized him.

"Trumpkin!" I said shocked to no ends.

He looked up and seemed to recognize me as an older version of the boy he knew. He smiled.

He did a small bow and said, "Hello, King Edmund."

He looked next to me and saw Susan and did the same.

Also to Peter next to her.

Then he looked at Eustace on the other side of me. "You must be Lord Eustace. It is a pleasure to meet you." He did another bow.

Eustace started a little at the tittle but then realized that Lucy must have given him the title.

"What are you doing here?" I asked uncertainly.

"Aslan set me to gather you. You four are to fulfill as wish by spending the day in Narnia. I'm afraid that is all I can say. I ask that you all follow me back. Nothing important will be missed; it is just as everything would be. You four spending the day together." He explained.

We were very confused but if that was Aslan's plan then it will be followed.

"OK." I said uncertainly, "let's go then."

Nobody questioned me. They knew that this had to be Aslan's doing. We followed Trumpkin into the wardrobe. Laughing slightly at the irony.

It was not a long walk like every time. It didn't take much work on our part to enter Narnia.

The next thing we knew we were falling out, piling on top of each other. If we looked forward we saw two pairs of men's feet and a set of Lion's paws. We heard them chuckling.

"Perfect Aslan. Thank you." I heard an accented voice say above me. I recognized and by the way Peter and Susan tensed up under me I knew they did to. Eustace was on top of so he got up quickly and made his way over to hug the man as the rest of us got up. When Eustace pulled away from the hug, I knew I had been right.

Caspian.

I walked over and hugged him. In a nice brotherly hug.

Peter got over his shock first and went and gave him a nice handshake. He had never liked him as much as the rest of us. But it's not like he had a problem with him.

Susan came up and gave him a kiss on the cheek then went to hug Aslan around the neck.

"Where you the one who wished us here?" Susan asked.

"Yes and no. I was not the one who wished for you-not that I don't like seeing all of you. But someone I love deeply did. I asked Aslan if he could make it happen. And he did, today of all days." Caspian explained confusingly.

That was when I noticed what he was wearing. The typical marriage outfit for a king to where. Then it clicked. It was Lucy and they were getting married today.

"Where?" I asked quickly. He looked at me and realized that I had figured it out. He looked in my eyes begging for my blessing. I nodded with a smile on my face. He got a huge smile on his face.

"Thank you and down the hall to the right. Third on the left. Take Eustace." He said, this time it was my turn to smile.

I grabbed Eustace by the arm and pulled him out. He was confused but I told him "I will tell you in a minuet." He nodded.

Once we were out in the hall with the door to Caspian's room closed. I pulled Eustace close and whispered in his ear. "He was wearing wedding robes. He and Lucy are getting married and we are going to see her." His eyes widen extremely and he nodded to me.

We ran down the hall to what Caspian had said was her chambers.

I knocked.

A voice I haven't heard in years called out "who is it?"

I made my voice really deep and said "Half of Queen Lucy's wedding present from King Caspian and Aslan. You are allowed to open it now."

"Who are you? I know everyone in the castle and I don't recognize your voice. How do I know I can trust you?" her voice called out again but this time it was filled with suspicion.

Eustace and I made eye contact. And he nodded. He coughed and then said in a high-pitched voice much like he used to have.

"I WANT TO GO BACK TO ENGLAND!" He even managed to get his voice to sound a whinny as it used to.

We heard a loud clatter. Most likely a brush falling to the floor. Then the sound of two people tripping over each other.

"Queen Lucy! Your hair." An unfamiliar voice shouted.

"I don't care!" Lucy shouted.

The door was flung open. There stood Lucy looking two years older than she had when we left. That was a little annoying I mean it had only been maybe 2 years for her and for us it had been ten. But I will let it slide. As Lucy registered that it actually was us and that she wasn't just imagining things. The last thing I saw before I was tackled was a smile about to break my little sister's face.

* * *

**Lucy POV**

After I heard the familiar high-pitched, whinny voice say that one sentence. I stood up shocked. Even Ryann dropped the brush that she had been using to brush my hair because she was shocked whether by the voice or by how fast I stood up. I started to run towards the door. Ryann running after me trying to hold on the work she had done on my hair.

"Queen Lucy! Your Hair." She shouted as she tried to hold on.

"I don't care!" I shouted back.

I flung the door open and saw two men that looked like versions on Edmund and Eustace looking 10 years older than I last l saw them. Once I had really seen that they were them. I threw myself at them. Tackling them to the floor. We all started laughing and rolling around on the floor hugging.

After 10 minutes of just that, we all stood up and I hugged them again around the middle. Then what Edmund had said when his voice was deep clicked. "Wait! Half?" I asked, already having an idea of it was.

"Yes. They are in Caspian's room getting an explanation; I didn't tell them why you stayed just that you stayed." Edmund said laughing.

With that I dashed off to my finance's room. I had to go and see my older siblings. I hit the door and threw it open my eyes going straight to Peter and Susan. (Sadly not even seeing my Caspian). They also looked about 10 years older than I had last seen them but I didn't care. My siblings were here. I ran at them and tackled them in the same manner I had Edmund and Eustace. They laughed and just hugged me close.

**Time Skip**

"Thank you Aslan and Caspian so very much, this was the perfect present and I really needed it. No matter how much I told myself I didn't." I said to my favorite lion and my new husband. We had been itching to get some alone time but we needed to see my siblings –yes, I include Eustace as one- off. And I wanted to make sure I said goodbye to them each and got at least 5 hugs from them. I knew I wouldn't see them again until we reached Aslan's country.

"You are welcome dear one. I knew you needed but I wasn't going to do it. At least until Caspian asked. Part of the thing I needed to do it was that someone other than yourself wanted to do it for you." Aslan rumbled as she hugged him in thanks.

Eustace first.

"I'll miss you Eustace. But I have a feeling that I might see you again. I know that you should have at least one more trip here." I gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I know that I will. I will see you again." Eustace agreed.

Next Susan.

"I'm sorry that we weren't that close when I left. It was kind of my fault. I was mad at your coping technique for losing Narnia. I understand now. You knew that you belonged there but you still missed Narnia and I didn't know that you had the choice and I think that you made the right one for you. I hope that Brian treats you right, I'm sorry I never had the chance to meet him." I said as I hugged Susan tightly.

"I understand Lucy. And I know that you made the right decision for you. Caspian will be great to you. Just as Brian is to me." She said as she hugged me tightly.

Peter next.

"I will miss you Peter. I love you big brother." I said as I buried my face in his chest still in kingly shape even after so many years. He hugged me tightly.

"Caspian better treat you right while I'm gone because I won't be here to protect you and I know that I won't be able to see you until Aslan's country. And please be careful." He said, still being the protective brother he always was.

Edmund last.

People always thought that I was closest to Peter or Susan but it really was Edmund. After he got over I hate the world phase he really became a very nice person and he became my best friend.

"I'll miss you very much. "He said, the way that we were so close even after so many years was we didn't need much words or anything a simple sentence was just enough.

"Me too. I love you." Neither of us said many words and that was fine.

I hugged each of them again and they one by one stepped into the wardrobe.

I leaned into Caspian and he wrapped his arms around me, holding me close to him. I turned to face him and put a kiss on his lips and whispered a quiet "thank you". I turned to Aslan and hugged him around the neck. I said a quiet "thank you" to him as well. He chuckled and then turned to leave Caspian and I alone.

Before he reached the door he turned and said. "You are welcome dear one. Goodbye. And don't worry you will see me again with time." And with that the great lion left me and my new husband alone.

I kissed Caspian again and he pulled me closer, making the kiss deeper. And with that he began to push and make me walk backwards until my legs hit his-our new bed. My last whispered **(ignore line here)**

* * *

"thank you" the last sound anyone could here.


End file.
